Why SasuHina? or SasuSaku NaruHina NaruSaku
by Saya-Kururugi
Summary: First off, Im not sure If Im allowed to post this here. If I'm not, please tell me. This isnt actually a fanfic, it is an essay. The title speaks for itself. It is mainly about SasuHina, but includes my views on SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, etc.


With the recent Naruto chapters, fans are going into a craze. NaruHina fans are both furious and elated, NaruSaku fans are elated and furious at _other_ fans, and SasuSaku fans are very loudly unsure what to think...

But... What about SasuHina?

"Well," you scoff. "It's not _canon_!"

Says who?

"Well," you stutter. "They've never even spoken!"

How do you know?

Hinata has only been shown interacting with Neji and Naruto. But... Sakura knows who she is. Ino knows who she is. Kakashi knows who she is. Lee knows who she is. How do you know Sasuke doesn't?

Hinata isn't shown very often. Neither, for that matter, is Sasuke. Collectively, the two of them were either off-screen or unconscious for the entire first series. (So really, how could they have interacted on camera?)

Sasuke wasn't there during Hinata's battle. (But he probably got the play-by-play from his 'best friend' who was watching intently.) Sasuke wasn't there when Hinata collapsed from injuries. (But, Naruto and Neji didn't even see her.) Sasuke wasn't there when Hinata was hopeless in training. (But, neither was anyone else.)

Sasuke was there when Sakura lost to Kakashi's trap. (But he didn't run to save her.) Sasuke was there when Sakura jumped in the way of the demon brothers. (But so was Naruto.) Sasuke was there when Sakura cut her hair and gave up on Ino. (But so was Ino. And Sasuke was unconscious.) Sasuke was there to protect Sakura from the sound genin. (But, he was possessed and didn't remember it after.)

Naruto was there when Hinata fought Neji. (But he was there for every fight.) Naruto was there to threaten Neji after. (But, he does that to everyone.) Naruto was there when Hinata tried to save him. (And a fat lot of good he was.) Naruto was there when Hinata confessed to him. (But he still hasn't spoken to her about it.)

Naruto was there when Sakura confessed to Sasuke the first time. (But she thought he was Sasuke, and he ran away.) Naruto was there when Sakura fought Ino. (But, he didn't even understand what was happening.) Naruto was there when Sasuke was gone. (But he left right afterwards.) Naruto was there when Sakura confessed to him. (But he didn't even believe her.)

What do you consider canon? By the technical definition, the only CANON pairing is AsumaXKurenai, and one of them's dead.

Your NaruHina is not canon. Your SasuSaku is not canon. Your NaruSaku is not canon.

In all three cases the girls have confessed. In all three cases they have received no answer. (Other than "Thank you" "What the hell?" and "I don't believe you") In all three cases there have been no two-sided romantic interactions.

Please don't feel like I'm attacking you or your pairing, its just that most anti-SasuHina fans are either NaruHina, SasuSaku, or both, and many SasuHinas only ship it so their NaruSaku can happen. (So to prove I'm not in that category.)

... (Technically, I'm not too fond of any pairings at all, actually.)...

However, in all three cases the girls' feelings have been made clear. In all three cases they have been together since school. In all three cases you can easily find 'proof' of their love. In all three cases the girl is at least important to the boy. Is this what you call canon? I can do that...

~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~

Obviously, Hinata's feelings for Sasuke have not been made clear, because she doesn't have any. She finally confessed to her first love, and up until now she was incapable of noticing any other male being. (You all know how that is, every one of you had a first love, and every one of you was as obnoxiously IN love. If you don't believe me, ask your best friend. Or your parents. Or your little sister.)

She has now confessed. Almost immediately you can see she is relieved. Whereas previously she would look sad when she saw Naruto and Sakura together, she smiles when Sakura runs up and hugs Naruto. (Despite that being the most affectionate thing Sakura's ever done towards the blond.) She is alright with it. If you ever confessed to your first love you know it. It's a huuuge load off your chest. And for a very long while, it's okay if he notices other girls because he noticed _you_. You have made an impression, and you now have a chance for him to like you back or for you to get over him. (Even though you think you never will.) Of course after a while you'll get jealous of other girls unless he responds, which is normal. (Although in most cases the guy will respond, my first love never did...) Unless the two of you start going out, eventually your feelings will fade. (But they _will_ remain, don't worry about that.) That is normal. You are now a part of his life, whether he like you or not.

And, in Hinata's case, that seems to be all she wanted.

So, after first love, once it is lost, comes second love, and third, and fourth, etc. No one ever honestly gives up on love. Humans just aren't capable of it. Eventually Hinata will love someone else. (Or she and Naruto will get married and have lots of babies with shiny white eyes and fangs. It's up to him.) That someone else could easily be Sasuke. He's a very likeable young man, and (especially to an older girl) even loveable. (Actually I can see her just grabbing him and trying to hug the angst out of him, until she realizes he isn't a plushy and passes out.) So, Hinata's feelings for Naruto are not at all an obstacle.

I'm not sure how first love works for guys. Also, no one is really sure Sasuke loved Sakura. However, most (95%) male fans I asked admit that they believe Sasuke loves/loved Sakura. (Many of them were still NaruSaku fans... You don't have to like something to believe it.) You'd be best to ask them how getting over Sakura would work for him.

Besides, most SasuSaku fans aren't interested in his feelings for her, just the other way around. (Most SasuSaku fans are also female. Again, I said MOST. Not all.)

Second: Hinata and Sasuke _have_ been together for a long _long_ time.

They were born into the same village. Despite it being a large village, nobody is a stranger. The citizens all have moderate to busy lives, and everybody knows everybody else. And there isn't a single person who doesn't know Sasuke after that massacre.

They were both born into powerful clans. Even if the two clans were on bad terms (Which many of you believe was the case.)... No wait... ESPECIALLY if the two clans were on bad terms, they would have been on speaking terms. And the Hyuuga heiress would definitely have met the Uchihas' youngest son. (Even if it was just a "Hi, I'm Sasuke" "Hi I'm Hinata" kind of meeting.) They would have known each other's names and faces as either potential spouses or future competition. As children, they wouldn't think much of it, but they would have met.

They (supposedly) went to the same school for six years. In the anime they were even in the same class for most of that time. Sasuke was the top student and the most popular boy. She would have seen quite a bit of him. Hinata was the richest girl in the school. She would at least have been pointed out to him by an older boy. (Like Kiba. We'll get to Kiba later.) Plus, before the massacre, shy Sasuke would probably have been more comfortable hanging with someone that was as quiet as him.

Also, just because they haven't spoken on screen doesn't mean they haven't spoken. Sasuke spoke to Kiba _once_ during the whole series. Same with Shino. However, in those one sentence encounters it was revealed that the three boys have a past together. Kiba and Sasuke even joked together. Everything (that knows the culture) thinks Sasuke is 'oh so rude' for calling a stranger by his first name, but what if it was the opposite? Sasuke and Kiba could have been very close friends. (And Shino seemed to practically worship Sasuke. The most emotion he's ever shown over a member of his species.) If Kiba and Sasuke were friends, couldn't Hinata (Kiba's best female friend) and Sasuke have interacted in the past? (Come to think of it, Kishimoto-Sensei could have set it up So Hinata and Sasuke wouldn't reveal their past by meeting on screen. It would be very like him ~.~)

Many anti-SasuHinas (same goes for anti-AnythingHinas) are also anti-Hinata. Let's address a few anti-Hinata statements to lead us into the next point:

_"Uglinata is a stupid weak brat! She's also a whore, and she has no character development and never interacts with anyone besides Naruto and her sister. She has no screen time and no redeeming qualities. And blushing and fiddling with her fingers isn't cute, it's an insult to all girls. Hinata is an insult to females everywhere!! Kill her ded!! Why did she bother entering the chuunin exams! She knew she was gonna fail, she should have stayed home! She didn't even change at all!!!"_

First of all, you're wrong.

She hasn't interacted with her sister either.

Second of all, a _'whore'_ is someone who either sells her body for money or favors, or someone who flits around to different guys indiscriminately and without loving them. (Technically, _I'm_ more of a whore than Hinata.)

Hinata has loved (or liked/worshipped/supported, whatever you believe her feelings for him are) _one_ boy. Naruto. Whatever possible definition of _'Whore'_ you are using, there needs to be more than one boy.

"But then," you say indignantly. "If she starts to like Sasuke she _will_ be a whore!"

Then you're a whore. No matter who it is, no one has only ever liked one person only. I don't care if you married your kindergarten sweetheart; you liked someone during summer vacation. You were just a good girl and didn't chase him.

And wearing makeup doesn't make her a whore either. She only just started, and even twelve year olds wear makeup these days.

Neither does having a large chest. It's not like she got implants, they just grew that way. And she covers them up as best she can.

And I know she's fat. Or at least, it looks that way to me. Thinking someone is ugly is no reason to dislike them. (And fat doesn't equal ugly anyways.)

Third of all:

...No character development? Seriously? So confessing to a guy she's hidden feelings for for more than three years isn't character development? Also, see above. In series 1 when she saw Naruto and Sakura together, she would get sad and look away. After confessing she watched Sakura run over and hug Naruto, and she looked right at them and smiled. That isn't character development? I don't care if the development is late, but it is there.

Fourth of all:

She's weak. So what? I'd like to see _you_ take down Neji Hyuuga. Actually, I'd like to see you take down Hinata herself for that matter. She's weak compared to other ninjas, but she could tear most of you up, break all your arms and legs, bash your skull in and bleed you half to death, AND she'd probably apologize, take you to the hospital, and pay your medical bill after.

Besides, she went to school, whereas Hanabi and Neji had personal training from her father most of their lives. (And Neji probably had every branch member in the complex helping him out before that too.)

And strength has nothing to do with romance. Her kids would probably be just as strong as her husband, whoever he turns out to be.

Fifth of all:

(twiddling isn't cute!) Most males would disagree with you, I'm sure.

(She's a disgrace to all females!) How so? Because she's shy? Because she likes a boy who doesn't like her back? Because she can't beat up any guy who walks by her? If you think she is a disgrace to women then you need to rethink a few things. (You probably have an inferiority complex too, but that's not the point.)

(Personally, I think a girl who argues that someone is a disgrace to all females and goes around telling people why is a disgrace to all females...)

Sixth of all: Lack of screen-time does not equate bad character. She has more screen-time than Tenten and Gaara. (And more screen-time than Neji by now.)

She cannot be in every scene. It is not an intelligent reason to hate her.

Seventh of all: The Chuunin exams....

Why did she enter? She said it was to change herself. Many people are of the impression that she failed. They would be wrong.

Previous to that she would NEVER willingly fight Neji. Everyone that knew her said that in the show. (Except Shino, who just glared a lot.) Neji came over with his emotional abuse and she was ready to run and hide. But, she didn't. She fought him. She lost miserably, of course, but she learned something. During the course of that battle Neji revealed something about the Byakugan. It seems from his little 'rant' that the purpose of the Byakugan isn't to fight at all. It is to see. To manipulate, specifically. (Very useful in a powerful clan.) And Hinata did see. At the very last minute she saw into his soul, and she used what she saw. She broke his mask, and he nearly killed her when he realized it. He was wrong and he hated her for it.

So, um, yeah. She kinda did change. And for a clan head who has all those other members to fight for her, the ability to manipulate would probably be more useful than physical strength. (Although whether she would actually use that skill is another thing...)

Which brings me to my favorite part. Why _did_ she enter the chuunin exams?

If she knew she would fail why bother? Wishful thinking, we can assume. It was meaningless, by that logic.

However, in one of the Naruto games she had a perfectly good reason for entering. (Bear with me now. I know it doesn't count.)

In one of the Naruto games (I seriously can't remember which one. One of the ones I played.) Kiba brought Hinata to meet Sasuke in a dark creepy forest. He said he was tired of Sasuke bragging, and an Uchiha was no better than a Hyuuga. He asked Hinata and Sasuke to fight, and after a little dialogue they did. Of course this battle can go either way, and if Sasuke wins Hinata is all sad and doesn't show up again in the game, but if Hinata wins she gets a sudden burst of confidence, and feels ready to enter the chuunin exams. (Of course, she regrets that decision later, but you've seen _that_ a million times.)

The point is, Sasuke gave her the courage to enter. Obviously this didn't happen in the manga or anime, (Or at least if it did it wasn't shown.) But, Kishimoto-sensei has to at least have approved the games, right? Besides, So many things happen in the main series that we don't find out about until a flashback 100 chapters later. This could even be a reason for keeping them apart in the main storyline. That is _soo_ a Kishimoto thing to do.

However, I'm not deluding myself. I know that this didn't happen in the main story, so it doesn't count. What's important is that it _could_ have happened. (And those of you shaking your heads and saying _"He's too strong to lose to her."_ stop it.) Sasuke had probably been training all day. It was right after he got home from the 'Haku thing' so he was distressed, felt weak, and angsted. He also couldn't use his Sharingan in battle yet. He hadn't developed it well enough. (He even said against Lee that it was time to try them out.) He also probably underestimated the tiny little girl. (You'd never be able to tell she's half a year older than him.) And Sasuke doesn't hit girls. It's conceivable that she could have won. (Although it would be just a fluke and they would both know it. She still could have won.)

It's also important to look at Sasuke's personality in this. First of all, in series 1 Sasuke practically _lived_ to be the hero. Whenever a girl was in trouble he would be there in a second to save her. (This is the reason I don't see him protecting Sakura as SasuSaku.) He did that with Tenten, and sooo many times with Sakura. In fact, the only time he let someone else save a girl was so he could sacrifice himself to give them time. (And, he still ran over and saved her instead.)

Also, Sasuke has never actually hit a girl. In fact, (in the manga) I'm not sure he's even fought one. Yes, he nearly cut Sakura with his sword in Shippuden, and he knocked her unconscious so she wouldn't follow him, but in combat he has never raised a hand against a girl. (A feat even Shikamaru couldn't accomplish.) (And with the Sakura thing, he didn't hit her. It looked like he was about to, but he could have stopped his sword at the last minute. Because Yamato jumped in the way we'll never really know what would have happened.)

Sasuke _loooves_ protecting girls. It's his thing. So, (In my opinion) a weak girl who needs to be protected would suit him well.

Hinata is a kind and caring person. (Almost obsessively so.) She calls her enemy and abuser 'big-brother' and treats him like a favorite sibling. She worships her father despite his disinterest in her, and does everything she can to make him proud. She seems to hold no grudge towards the younger sister who has replaced her in everyone's hearts, and only tries to get better than 'Hanabi-Chan' on her own. She doesn't interact with Sakura much, but she doesn't even seem to resent her for being the only girl in Naruto's heart. (Again, she only feels sadness.)

Sasuke needs someone who can take his bulls***.

Although Ino is sad that Shika and the others need to take things so far concerning Sasuke, she definitely seems over him. Not to mention Sakura.... Whether or not you believe Sakura hates Sasuke now, she can't take him. She is furious, bitter, and is now heading towards him to kill him. (In case you forgot.) Even if they have a happy reunion, Sakura is too proud to be with someone as blithering and unloyal as Sasuke.

Sasuke obviously needs a girl, (Unless he dies.) because he desperately wants to revive his clan. The most obvious girl would be Sakura, (or random villager #291) but she is clearly not an option.

Hinata would be forgiving, although Sasuke would often feel bad for hurting her feelings. (Personally, I think when all this drama is sorted out he would be a very loving husband.) They would be a good match. (Or at least a better match than two people who would be trying to kill each other every day.)

There's also a practical reason. (The reason Sasuke is more likely to notice than her personality anyways.) Sasuke wants to revive his clan. He could have children with anyone, but the bloodline would be horribly diluted, and after a few generations would be gone. Sasuke is a mainly emotion driven person, but he would still spot that error in a minute. Almost any woman in the village would thin the bloodline considerably. (Especially Ino. God, Ino. How could she even be asian?) Unless he tracked down a hidden branch, or the Uchiha's founders' children, he would be pretty much screwed.

Uchiha's founders? Why does that sound familiar?

As most of you know, there were some hints that the Uchihas were descended from the Hyuugas. Kakashi even said that the Sharingan was directly descended from the Byakugan. Sure it's unconfirmed, sure it's cliche, (I'm aware that every SasuHina in the world that isn't just trying to get the two out of the way knows this.) but that doesn't mean a thing. Even if it's just a rumor, (and a very well supported one) he would hear it. And he would think. Provided that he did meet her as a child, he saw her at school, he fought with her, the idea of marrying Hinata Hyuuga probably wouldn't seem so bad to him. (Technically, even if they haven't spoken, it could still happen, but it would be a bit rockier.)

He'd probably feel guilty as hell for a long time, (Oh Sasuke, you and your guilt...) but they could end up together. Technically, anyone could end up together. It's a freakin comic book. (And eventually they're likely to be happy together...)... (...After her father disowns her and Neji and Hanabi cry a little...)

The point is, us fans know SasuHina isn't canon. So what? We know your pairings aren't canon either.

..

...

....

...

..

And for you anti-NaruHinas, Hinata does not stalk Naruto. Where do you even get these ideas?

~-~ -~- ~-~ -~- ~-~

(A/N) I just realized I forgot to address the yaoi fans...  
I'm sorry SasuNaru lovers. I'll remember you next time.

I was definitely not meaning to offend anyone with this. It's just that I have a lot of ideas and opinions, and if I don't get them out sometimes I won't get any of my real projects done.

I know I'm not the first one to write something like this, but most of the ones I read left out some important things in my opinion.

And for the record, I like KibaHina better.


End file.
